Different Than The Others
by StoryToBeToldAsOne
Summary: Trish breaks up with Chase at the end of the prom and Dez breaks up with Carrie, but they have completely different reasons than everyone thinks. What are the reasons? Trez with slight Auslly! Five Shot! Based on the Zalien and the two Prom episodes! :D A bit OOC! :D I don't own anything! :) R&R! :) I'M BACK! :D READ AN IN CHAPTER 6! IMPORTANT!
1. We have to

_**Beta- Read by StylishFashionista. Thank you very much :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hay guys!<strong>

**Well, I'm still in the hospital and like I already have announce at my life journal I really did delete all my current stories (reasons at my last two journal entries), but now I want to start over and I'm here with the first of two five shots I have in store! :D**

**I kinda had to rewrite the first chapter of this one, because I wrote it before the second prom episode and it kinda ended different than I expected... :D**

**But the episode was too good to be hurt about that and I continued the five shot and I think the result is actually pretty good :)**

**It's Trez with slightly Auslly and probably OOC , but I just had to write it like this :)**

**I hope you guys enjoy it and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**By the way: Thanks for all the love from you guys here and on twitter. I also can't believe that I got greetings from Olivia Holt at twitter and you guys are awesome with all the lovely messages! Much love to every single one of you! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**P.S.: I really am sorry about the whole story deleting thing again. I hope you guys are not too mad :/**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>

**Trish breaks up with Chase at the end of the prom and Dez breaks up with Carrie, but they have completely different reasons than everyone thinks. What are the reasons?**

* * *

><p><strong>At the Prom<strong>

**Trish's POV**

''I'm sorry Chase, but we have to break up.'' I told Chase.

Chase looked at me, totally shocked and confused.

Behind him were standing Austin and Ally and Carrie and Dez, both couples holding hands and also looking at me in shock.

''But why?! We were great together!'' Chase exclaimed.

Yeah, we _were_. That really was the right word for us.

After what happened not too long ago, I couldn't say that anymore.

''Yes, we were, but I kinda can't do this anymore.'' I replied.

''Are you sure?'' Austin suddenly asked. ''I mean, Chase came all the way here to have a great prom with you and now you break up with him?''

Chase nodded at that and I shot Austin a look.

If any of them knew why I wanted to break up with him, they would probably just call me crazy and not even understand me.

I looked at Dez for help who looked to Carrie and then to me.

''I want a real explanation.'' Chase now stated and pouted.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms as well. ''I don't think that we'll really work out. You're living at the other end of who knows where and I'm here.'' I started.

Chase looked in disbelief at me, trying to stand on one of his crutches while throwing his hands up.

''I came here to change that.'' He told me.

I rolled my eyes again and then replied, ''Yeah, but you'll go again in less than three days and then it'll start all over again.''

Truth been told, this was only one of the two reasons why I broke up with Chase, and it was also the less important one.

''I don't get it. You guys were great together.'' Carrie now said.

I looked in disbelief at her, but even Ally nodded.

''Now we're all happy, Trish. Are you sure that this is the right decision?'' She added.

I groaned at that and I threw my hands up. Chase came up to me and now looked straight into my eyes while being only inches away.

''Yeah Trish. Are you sure that this is a good idea? I really like you and you know that. I don't want to just give you away like that.'' He said to me pleadingly.

Wow. That was kinda sweet, yet so weird. But I couldn't be together with him.

He leaned closer to me and I backed away. ''I'm sorry, but no. I can't do this.'' I told him.

''Well, then you should at least explain yourself for real.'' Dez stated.

I looked in disbelief at him, because I for once knew that he didn't say it because he didn't get my one point.

''She just did.'' Carrie said to him, confused.

Yeah, Dezzy. Listen to your girlfriend. She knows what's better for you.

''Does Dez know more than we do?'' Chase now asked.

I quickly shook my head at that.

''No. Everything everyone here knows is that we aren't working out, Chase. It was sweet that you came, but it can't go on like this.'' I told him guiltily, trying to sound real.

Chase looked still at me in disbelief, and I swallowed.

Chase was a great guy and I actually didn't want to hurt him, but this was pretty hard right now.

Not after what happened a few weeks ago and also at the prom today.

I couldn't keep going on like this and I was crazy mad at Dez because he tried to bring the subject further.

Chase still looked at me in disbelief and I looked back seriously. Then he groaned and threw his hands up.

''I can't believe this! I came here with a broken leg to get broken up by the girl who cheated on me because of the prom date and who knows what! FINE! I'm out!'' He exclaimed and with that stormed away with his crutches as well as I could.

I swallowed again and looked after him a bit hurt after all.

''You okay, Trish?'' Ally asked me.

I looked at her in confusion as she came completely up to me. Everyone except Dez also looked concerned at me.

I nodded at that and looked to Dez, hoping that he would say something, but he didn't.

Then I swallowed and replied, ''Yeah. Let's go home.''

''No.'' Dez suddenly stated.

We all looked confused and shocked now at him. He looked at Carrie seriously.

''What's wrong Dezzie?'' She asked him, confused and scared.

Why was Dez looking like this?

''Yeah, Freckles. What's up? Didn't we have enough drama for one night?'' I added.

What did he want to say? I also was slowly getting scared.

Dez sighed and then looked at Carrie.

Then he told her, ''We have to break up, too.''

Oh my god. He didn't just really do that to Carrie. I thought he really liked her.

Austin, Ally and Carrie gasped.

''What are you talking about?!'' Carrie asked him, shocked.

''Well, you're the sister of my best friend's ex and I don't think that we are working out.'' Dez replied.

He tried to sound normal, but something was in his voice... Did he also have another reason than he was saying?

''I won't mind if you stay together with Carrie.'' Austin now threw in.

Dez shook his head and then looked at me.

''But I would mind, because I don't like you like that anymore, Carrie.'' He stated.

Carrie gasped again and I got only more confused.

''Is it because I didn't wear the right dress for the dance competition and you had to dance with Trish?'' She asked him in disbelief.

Dez quickly shook his head at that.

''NO! I mean- Okay, that also, but there is something bigger. I'm sorry. You're a great girl, but it's over.'' He replied in his best Dez's manners.

Carrie looked at him, hurt, and then pouted.

Then she looked at him madly and told him, ''Fine! I thought that we were great, but I guess that I was wrong!''

With that she just ran away as well as she could with the dress.

Austin and Ally who had intertwined hands again looked at us, confused and shocked.

''What did just happen?'' Austin asked.

Ally nodded at that and then asked first Dez and then me, ''Why did you break up with Chase and why did you break up with Carrie?''

I sighed and shook my head, looking at Dez.

''I don't want to talk about it.'' I stated and looked down.

I wanted to talk with someone about this, but not with Austin and Ally. There was reasons they better not know yet.

''Me neither. I just want to go home.'' Dez added.

I nodded at that and swallowed.

''Okay...'' Austin then stated and looked confused. ''Then let's go home I would say.''

**Two days later at Sonic Boom**

**Ally's POV**

I was the next day at Sonic Boom, feeling really weird about what happened two days ago at the prom.

It was awesome and Austin and I were finally together, but Trish and Dez really, really confusing us and I had no idea why they did what they did.

Trish broke up with Chase and Dez broke up with Carrie!

Both of them were so happy with their partners. What happened now that they broke up with them?!

I meant, everything would've been so great. Austin and me, Trish and Chase, Dez and Carrie...

What was going on here and why didn't Trish tell me anything?!

I was totally freaking out inside and didn't know what to do. This whole situation was so weird and-

''Hey Alls.'' Austin, my finally boyfriend again, greeted me, coming through the doors of Sonic Boom.

I gave him a smile and he walked up to me, kissing my cheek.

I blushed at that while replying, ''Hey.''

I was still a bit freaking out, but Austin made me more calm just with being here.

Austin looked at me with raised eyebrows and then asked, ''The thing with Trish and Dez is freaking you out too, isn't it?''

I nodded at that and swallowed. ''Those guys are just acting really weird. Weirder than normal, and they broke up with the guys they actually loved! There has to be something wrong!'' I exclaimed.

Austin swallowed at that and nodded, looking down.

I looked at him, confused. ''Is everything okay, Austin?'' I asked.

I knew that it wasn't. Something was bothering him.

''Dez said that he wanted to break up with Carrie because I ended it with Piper. I feel horrible. I mean, I want to be with you of course, but I didn't want to hurt my best friend.'' He stated.

I looked at him, a bit stunned, but then nodded understandingly.

''That is really sweet from you, Austin.'' I told him.

Austin smiled at me thankfully and blushed a bit.

''Well, and Trish broke up with Chase because of the distance and because it isn't working out?'' He asked.

I nodded at that slowly.

''I have the feeling that it is also something else. She has to have another reason. That reason is just too simple for the two with such a strong relationship to break up.'' I told him.

Austin nodded at that and sighed. I sighed as well and tried to not scream or something like this. This really made me crazy mad.

''I'm freaking out here.'' I said honestly to Austin.

Austin gave me a slight smile and took my hand. ''You don't have to. I'm here.'' He told me.

This really made me calm and I smiled at him. It was so cute how much he cared about me.

I couldn't believe that we waited so long with coming back together. I loved him the whole time and I knew it.

''Thanks Austin. You're the best boyfriend I could ask for.'' I said to him.

Austin blushed at that and I chuckled, smiling at him. He smiled widely back and then leaned in.

I also leaned up and our lips were just about to meet as-

''You know that Austin is the only boy I'm okay seeing you with, but no PDA in my shop!'' Dad exclaimed, coming through the doors.

''And I see that you already scared Trish and Dez away, too.'' He added.

Austin and I both shook our head. ''Nope. They kinda scared themselves away.'' Austin stated.

Dad looked confused, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes a bit.

''I don't get it.'' Dad told us.

Well, nobody really got what happened two nights ago.

I was pretty sure that there was so much more behind the whole thing than Trish and Dez told us.

I wanted to know what and I wouldn't be calm until they told us.

''There you are not the only one.'' Austin now replied.

I also nodded at that and dad looked even more confused at us.

''Well, I have to go to some- Meeting. I'll see you guys later.'' He suddenly quickly said and then quickly walked out.

Austin and I looked at each other and both sighed.

I really wanted to have that kiss, but it would've been so awkward if dad would've seen us kissing.

''What are we going to do now with the two?'' Austin suddenly asked.

I honestly had no idea what to answer to that.

''Maybe we should talk to them again?'' I suggested after two minutes of silence.

Austin slowly nodded at that. I then added, ''But it would be better if we do it separated. I think that Trish will talk more then.''

Dez was always open like a book, but not Trish. Especially when Dez was there.

Austin nodded at that again. ''You're right . We totally have to talk to them about this. As soon as it's possible.'' He replied.

I nodded at that and just wanted to reply something as Dez suddenly asked, coming in, ''With who do you have to talk about what?''

Austin and I both looked at him, a bit shocked, and then at each other.

Oh man. Not such a good timing.

**Dez's POV**

I asked, coming in, ''With who do you have to talk about what?''

Ally and Austin both looked at me in shock and then at each other.

What was wrong with the two and with who did they want to talk about what?

I really hoped that they didn't want to talk to me.

I was already in a bad enough mood and didn't need someone who tried to talk to me right now.

The whole situation was just so... I couldn't even really describe it to be honest.

Trish was the reason why I broke up with Carrie to be honest.

Yes, you heard right. Trish, as in Trish de la Rosa, the girl who hates me.

Well, I thought that until after the Zalien convention that I overslept...

There happened something just totally crazy. You want to know what happened? Well...

**_Flashback_**

_''Oh man. I really wanted to go to that convention.'' I stated in disappointment, looking at my three best friends. _

_They were at the convention without me even though I bought the cards and didn't sleep in three days and didn't brush my teeth and so on._

_ ''Don't look at it so bad. We can go next year and then I won't sleep with you for 3 days as well.'' Austin told me._

_ I crossed my arms at that while Ally eagerly nodded._

_''That doesn't make anything better.'' I said to them. _

_Austin and Ally sighed. ''See it like that Freckles. You did a good thing for us.'' Trish stated chuckling._

_ I shot her a look and she shrugged. Austin and Ally sighed again. _

_''Is it really that bad? The convention wasn't even that good.'' Ally asked._

_Trish, Austin and I looked in disbelief at her. '_

_'Of course it w- was horrible.'' Austin quickly added, seeming to get what Ally was trying to do, but I got it, too._

_ I just groaned and Austin and Ally sighed again._

_ ''I have to go. Still have to study for an important test.'' Ally told us. _

_Austin followed her without another word and I looked in disbelief after the two._

_ Trish didn't seem to want to move a bit. ''Why aren't you saying anything or walking away?'' I asked her._

_Trish shrugged at that and replied, ''Didn't feel like it.'' _

_I looked at her, confused. ''Shouldn't you make fun of me about how I wasn't able to go the convention I wanted to go the whole year?'' I asked her. _

_Not that I minded that Trish wasn't mean to me in that moment, but I didn't know that from her._

_ ''Well, we actually really wanted to go there together, since we watched all Zalien movies together except the one you watched with Carrie at your first date so... I maybe kinda did want you to go with us.'' She replied._

_I looked even more shocked at her. ''You wanted to go with me?'' I asked her. _

_I was pretty confused in that point. Trish turned a bit red at that, but didn't reply. _

_I was confused about girls (except Carrie) in general, but Trish was always surprising and confusing me the most. _

_Didn't she hate me?_

_''What's so weird with that? I thought we were Zalien freaks together or did you already trade me with your girlfriend?'' Trish suddenly asked me hurt and disappointed._

_ She really thought that I traded her and it hurt her? I looked even more shocked at her._

_ Even though she was so mad right now she also looked really beautiful. Did I really just say that?_

_Well, she truly looked beautiful. Not as beautiful as my Carrie- Okay, she did look even more beautiful. _

_''How is it going with Chase?'' I suddenly asked out of nowhere._

_Trish looked at me, a bit shocked, but then sighed._

_ ''It could be better. I wish that he would understand me as much as yo-'' She suddenly stopped and I looked even more shocked at her. _

_Okay, where was this going? _

_Trish quickly shook her head and then stated, ''I should go.''_

_ She seemed really flustered, but I didn't want her to go. But I was together with Carrie. This was wrong._

_ ''Yeah.'' I added. _

_Trish swallowed and nodded._

_''Sorry again for you because of the Zalien convention. I'll see you tomorrow.'' She told me._

_ I nodded. She shot me one last look and her eyes were full of regret. _

_I also regretted it to let her go, but didn't do anything at first as she walked away._

_ Just as she was about to walk out of the door I groaned. _

_''Trish! Wait!'' I exclaimed._

_ Trish turned around in confusion. I had to be crazy. Well, normally I was crazy._

_What I was doing right now was not crazy or crazy in a completely other way than I normally was._

_ ''What's wrong Freckles?'' She asked me._

_''Well, I didn't get to go to the convention, but I do have the feeling that there is something that we both-'' I started as I walked up to her, but Trish shook her head._

_''We're both taken and I definitely do not want to do that.'' Trish told me._

_ I knew that she was lying. Well, not with the first thing, but with the second thing. _

_I walked even more up to her._

_ ''I know that it is wrong, but I saw your looks.'' I stated._

_ Trish nodded at that and sighed. ''We both know it and are still doing it. Why?'' She asked me._

_ I leaned down to her and Trish was slowly leaning up._

_Right before our lips met I replied, ''I have no idea.'' _

_With that I kissed her. Trish immediately kissed back, standing on her tip toes and putting her arms around my neck. Mine went around her waist._

_ My whole body was on fire. Carrie and I never kissed, but only Trish's touch made me dizzy._

_As we broke apart after a minute we looked at each other in shock. _

_I wanted to open my mouth, but I didn't get to say anything. __Trish and I were too shocked._

_ At some point Trish just ran out, leaving me behind in shock. _

_Weren't we both happily taken? Why did that just happen and why did it feel so right, yet so wrong?_

**_Flashback end_**

I did know that it was totally crazy what I just told you, but it really happened and I honestly had no idea why.

I thouhgt that I loved Carrie, but then that happened.

Well, Trish and I didn't talk about it again and I tried to forget it, but it was impossible.

Sometimes I felt like her soft lips were still on mine and I wished that that would really be the case.

Now Trish and I both broke up with our partners, and my reason wasn't only because Carrie is the sister of Austin's ex.

My reason was also Trish. My main reason was Trish, but I could never tell the others that.

''Dez?'' Austin asked, waving his hand in front of my face.

I shook my head and looked at him in confusion.

''Yes?'' I replied, confused.

Ally and Austin looked confused and then Ally told me, ''You kinda just spaced out. Is everything okay?''

I quickly nodded at that and smiled. ''Of course it is. Why shouldn't it be?!'' I asked, trying to sound as cheerful as always, but I probably failed.

Austin looked at me and sighed.

''Dez, we need to talk.'' He said to me.

I looked even more confused at that, but then shrugged and nodded.

''Outside.'' Austin added, and now I looked confused.

His girlfriend wasn't allowed to know? What did I do?

As we went outside I got more and more confused.

''What do you want to talk about, Austin?'' I asked him.

''About your break up with Carrie. I feel horrible.'' Austin replied.

I looked totally confused and Austin looked at me in disbelief.

''Why should you feel horrible because I broke up with Carrie?! Maybe I should feel horrible, but why should you feel horrible? I don't feel horrible by the way, because it was for the best.'' I said to him.

Austin looked even more in disbelief at me. What did he want to hear from me?!

''You said that you broke up with her, because Piper and I broke up! Of course I feel horrible! You lost the girl you love because of me!'' He exclaimed.

No. I never had the girl I love.

It was Trish, and even though there was that kiss, I was pretty sure that she would never want me.

''You didn't destroy anything. It was my own decision. Like it was Trish's decision to break up with Chase.'' I told him.

That thing that she broke up with him gave me some little hope that she might have felt something too.

Well, the situation was pretty intense, but was it for her just in the heat of the moment or was it more for her?

The kiss was already a few weeks ago. Did she even still remember?

''So Trish broke up with Chase and you thought that it might be time too now for you to give Carrie a last goodbye?'' Austin now asked me in disbelief.

I slowly nodded at that and Austin didn't seem happy with that answer.

''Dez! I do know that there is more behind this! Why can't you just tell me instead of talking in puzzles?!'' He asked me, desperate.

I swallowed at that and didn't know what to reply.

I didn't want to lie to my best friend, but I could never tell him the truth.

''There are no puzzles. I am like an open book and you know that. I told you the reason I broke up with Carrie and the fact that Trish broke up with Chase at the same time maybe has something to do with it, maybe not. I have to go now. Bye.'' I said to him.

With that I walked away. I walked quickly and bumped into someone.

''Watch where you're-'' The girl started, but I realized that it was Trish and she recognized me, too.

We both looked shocked at each other and didn't get a word out.

She looked a bit frustrated, yet so beautiful.

I sighed and shook my head.

''I have to go. See you around.'' I told her, putting my arm for two seconds on her shoulder and then quickly putting it away again and walking away.

I felt Trish's and Austin's look on my back, but I didn't even dare to look back.

I felt dizzyness from Trish's touch, but tried to ignore it.

I was in love with her and I knew it, but I also knew that she didn't feel the same way and that hurt a lot.

* * *

><p><strong>Trish and Dez broke up with their partners, because they kissed each other and Auslly is confused! :D<strong>

**What'll happen next?**

**I hope you guys liked the chapter and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**Can we hit the 5+ reviews before the next chapter? :)**

**The five shot is finished, but I can't promise to update more than once a wee****k, because I mostly only have internet access at weekends :/**

**Gabrie :)**


	2. Why?

**_Beta- Read by StylishFashionista. Thank you very much :)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everybody! <strong>

**It turned out that I was able to come home already today and I'm here with the second chapter of the Trez five shot for you! :D**

**I already finished it last week, but like I told you. I can only update at the weekends :/**

**Anyways I was really flattered by all the feedback I got. 10 reviews. You guys are seriously the best! :D**

**Also thanks for all the sweet messages and I hope you guys enjoy the second chapter and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously<strong>_

_**Dez's POV**_

_''Watch where you're-'' The girl started, but I realized that it was Trish and she recognized me, too._

_We both looked shocked at each other and didn't get a word out._

_She looked a bit frustrated, yet so beautiful._

_I sighed and shook my head._

_''I have to go. See you around.'' I told her, putting my arm for two seconds on her shoulder and then quickly putting it away again and walking away._

_I felt Trish's and Austin's look on my back, but I didn't even dare to look back._

_I felt dizzyness from Trish's touch, but tried to ignore it._

_I was in love with her and I knew it, but I also knew that she didn't feel the same way and that hurt a lot._

* * *

><p><strong>Outside<strong>

**Trish's POV  
><strong>

''I have to go. See you around.'' He told me, putting his hand for two seconds on my shoulder and then quickly put it away again and walked away.

I looked after him in shock, not knowing what to think.

This boy was running through my mind the whole time since the… kiss and now that.

This boy was confusing me so much and I just wanted to forget him.

Why couldn't he still be the doofus I couldn't stand?

''What was that?'' Austin asked and I only realized now that he also was there.

I shook my head and shrugged. ''Nothing. I have to go to Sonic Boom to talk to Ally.'' I said to him.

With that I just walked away, trying to get Dez out of my head.

Maybe it would be easier if I spent some time with my best friend.

As I entered Sonic Boom, Ally was writing into her song book.

I rolled my eyes. She was probably dreaming about Austin again.

Those guys were only together for 3 days, but it was so obvious that they would come back together.

I also wished that... Forget it. I didn't wish anything.

I was a happy single and nothing more. I didn't love anyone anymore and I also totally forgot Chase.

That was the truth and only the truth. I swore.

''Hey Ally!'' I greeted my best friend.

Ally looked up, a bit stunned, but then shot me a smile.

It was a smile I didn't like. She wanted to talk to me about something. I could see it in her eyes and at her smile.

''Hey Trish. Can I talk to you about the prom night?'' Ally asked me.

I flinched at that and wanted to shake my head.

Ally would start on it anyway, so maybe I could talk around the actual problem.

''What would you want to talk about? You got your dream boy and I finally came to my senses.'' I replied.

Ally raised her eyebrows at me and I looked down.

I did come to my senses, but out of another reason I said.

''You came to your senses with breaking up with Chase? That situation didn't sound like you at all Trish. I thought that you really like him.'' Ally stated.

I rolled my eyes at that and then slowly nodded.

''I did really like him, but it didn't work out. What's so wrong with that?'' I replied.

Ally rolled her eyes at that and said to me, ''You wanted him to come to the prom not too long before and you were so happy as he was there. What happened to that? You can't just tell me that you changed your mind in a matter of hours.''

I didn't reply to that at first.

I didn't lie about what I said to Chase. It just wasn't the only reason why I broke up with him.

''Well, I did change my mind, and yes, that is possible in such a short time.'' I told her.

I didn't want to talk about this, and Ally as my best friend should really see that.

I didn't mean to hurt her, but I was hurt by the fact that I fell out of love with Chase and in love with... Dez.

Okay, now it was out. I really was in love with Freckles and I couldn't help it.

After that kiss after the Zalien convention I couldn't stop thinking about him and it was freaking me out so much.

''There's another reason why you broke up with Chase, isn't there?'' Ally suddenly asked me.

I looked at her in shock. How did she just find out?

I didn't tell her anything and- She couldn't know the real reason.

That would be totally horrible for me. She would call me crazy.

I myself thought that I was totally crazy and she probably wouldn't think anything else.

It was Freckles for crying out loud!

''Trish?'' Ally repeated and I looked at her in confusion.

She looked back seriously and I groaned inside. This would go so horribly wrong if I didn't do anything.

''There isn't any other reason. Just get over the fact that I'm SINGLE. You should be happy with your Austin Monica Moon.'' I told her.

Ally blushed, but quickly shook her head.

''As happy as I am with Austin- The one thing has nothing to do with the other one. I asked you about the real reason why you broke up with Chase.'' Ally stated.

I rolled my eyes at that and shot her a look.

''And I already told you the real reason. You are making a too BIG DEAL out of the whole thing.'' I replied.

Ally crossed her arms and I crossed mine as well. ''I don't believe you.'' Ally stated.

I groaned at that and threw my hands up.

''Then don't believe me. I might not seem fine to you, but I am. I'm fine with the fact that Chase and I broke up. I'm happy to be SINGLE again (Okay, that was a lie) and I just want you to believe me.'' I said to her serious.

Ally still didn't seem to believe me. In moments like that I cursed the fact that she was my best friend.

But luckily I didn't have to reply anymore, since in that moment Austin came back into Sonic Boom.

''Hey guys!'' He greeted us, trying to sound cheerful.

I shrugged at that and made my way to the door.

''Where are you going Trish?!'' Ally asked me in disbelief.

I rolled my eyes at that and turned around to her.

''Home. This discussion is over. I'll be back tomorrow for the team Austin and Ally meeting. Bye.'' I replied and with that walked out of Sonic Boom.

Sometimes I really wished that things would be so much easier for me like for Austin and Ally.

I just really wanted to be happy, but it was hard.

I sighed and continued walking as I suddenly walked into someone.

We both fell to the floor and as I looked to the person who fell down too, I had to realize that it was Dez. Again.

Why did this have to happen to me today and that two times?

**At Sonic Boom**

**Austin's POV**

''Home. This discussion is over. I'll be back tomorrow for the team Austin and Ally meeting. Bye.'' Trish replied and with that walked out of Sonic Boom.

Ally and I looked after her in shock and I groaned inside.

I knew that she wouldn't be better than Dez, but I at least hoped it.

Why couldn't those guys just finally really tell us what's wrong?

It was freaking Ally and me out and they didn't even care.

''What are we going to do with those two?'' Ally asked me, desperate.

I sighed and shoook my head.

''I honestly have no idea. Those two are really actingweird and they should stop being like this out of reasons no one can figure out.'' I replied.

Ally nodded at that while I walked up to her and we both sighed.

''I just feel so stupid. I want to help Trish, but she doesn't want to get any help and that is literally freaking me out.'' Ally said to me.

''Well,, they are Trish and Dez. What did you expect?'' I replied.

Ally looked hurt at my comment and I quickly looked back guiltily.

''I mean, it's freaking me out too, but it would've been weird if they would've just given in like that.'' I quickly added.

Ally looked at me still a bit hurt, but then slowly nodded.

''But what can we do to help them? I don't want to see the two like that. That's so not them.'' Ally stated.

I sighed at that and didn't know how to reply.

I wished that I would've had an answer to that, but I didn't. This whole thing was as frustrating for me as for Ally.

''I have no idea yet.'' I replied. ''But we have to figure out the real reason why Trish broke up with Chase and Dez with Carrie.''

At least I was really hoping that Dez didn't lie as he told me that my break up with Piper wasn't the real reason why he broke up with Carrie.

Then I wouldn't feel beyond horrible.

''Well, and how? When we just tried to talk to them, they both didn't answer for real. We still don't know what's wrong and it is freaking me out!'' Ally exclaimed.

I sighed at that and could only nod. It wasn't only freaking out her.

I felt the exact same way when it came to this, because this was just so frustrating.

''Maybe we have to try to talk to one of them together. Like first Dez together and then Trish or we talk to both together. I'm pretty sure that Trish also wants to know what's wrong with Dez and the other way around, too. After all they're both friends in some weird way and they broke up with their partners at the same time.'' I suggested.

It was a crazy idea, but it would maybe really work, wouldn't it?

Ally looked a bit shocked at her and I looked confused at her.

''It was just an idea. We don't have to-'' I started, but Ally shook her head, cutting me off.

''No, the idea is actually great! Maybe it could really work and we'll finally figure out what the break ups mean!'' She exclaimed happily and hugged me.

I hugged happily back, while I felt a shiver through my spine from the touch.

As we broke APART, I smiled at her and gave her a peck on the lips.

''I'm glad that you like my idea. We should do it tomorrow at the team Austin&Ally meeting.'' I said to her.

Ally nodded and smiled. ''Definitely. This will be so great. I'm so glad that you figured something out.'' She replied with a smile.

She looked even more beautiful now.

I chuckled and told her, ''I am glad that we figured something out.''

With that I captured her lips with mine again.

**Outside**

**Dez's POV**

Not looking where I was going, I bumped into someone and we both fell on the floor.

My eyes went wide as I saw who I bumped into. Trish.

She also looked at me in shock and I quickly stood up, putting my hand out to her.

She looked really stressed, yet so beautiful.

I wished that I could help her with her STRESS, but I would've had no idea how.

Trish was a real mystery to me at the moment, but I loved her.

Trish rolled her eyes and stood up on her own.

''Watch where you're going, Freckles. That's the second time today.'' She told me, annoyed.

I looked back at her guiltily.

''I'm sorry. I was just lost in thoughts and came back from a talk with Austin.'' I said to her.

Trish raised an eyebrow at me.

''I saw that and I also saw how you walked away from Austin and I.'' Trish replied and rolled her eyes at me.

I swallowed at that, blushed, and nodded. ''Oh yeah.'' I said.

Was I really walking that long that she already went out of Sonic Boom again and was I walking in circles?

''Well, what did you talk with Austin about?'' Trish suddenly asked.

I looked at her, a bit stunned, not really knowing what to say at first.

Well, I should probably go with the truth.

''He feels bad, because he thinks that his break up with Piper is the reason why I broke up with Carrie.'' I replied.

Trish sniffled a laugh and then stated, ''Oh yeah. Ally also wanted to talk with me about my break up with Chase and she asked similar questions even though she didn't give herself the guilt for once.''

I nodded at that and then we both just fell into silence.

I looked at Trish who looked down.

I really wanted to grab her and kiss her again. I wanted to be her boyfriend now.

We kissed already once and I couldn't get that kiss out of my head even though it was so wrong in that moment.

''Well, what is the actual reason why you broke up with Carrie?'' Trish suddenly asked.

I looked at her, a bit shocked.

Oh. Crap . I said that Austin thought and... Great job, Dez.

''Uh- I just thought that it wasn't working out anymore?'' I replied more as a question.

Trish and I both knew that I was lying.

''Why did you break up with Chase?'' I now asked back.

Trish looked at me, a bit shocked.

''There's plenty of reasons why I had all rights to break up with him.'' She simply replied.

I rolled my eyes at that. ''Tell me three.'' I told her.

Trish looked at me in disbelief and I crossed my arms at her.

''Well, first of all, he lives way too far away.'' Trish replied. ''And second?'' I asked, smirking.

Trish shot me a look and replied, ''He didn't even care about the fact that I cheated on him with... Chuck.''

I rolled my eyes at that, but let it go.

Trish continued, ''And third of all is that-''

''We kissed?'' I finished her sentence hopefully.

Trish looked at me, shocked that I really spoke it out loud. I was shocked myself, but I had to say it out loud.

''Of course not!'' Trish exclaimed.

I looked at her in disbelief now and she crossed her arms.

''You can't tell me that it isn't at least a little reason!'' I cried. ''You didn't cheat on Chase with Chuch, but with me!''

Well, and I cheated on Carrie with her.

''Yeah and it was a mistake and we both know that!'' Trish told me, mad.

''Why did you break up with Chase then as you got the real chance?!'' I asked her, mad.

I knew that it was wrong in that moment, but it wasn't a mistake.

I really did love her and her words really did hurt me right now.

''Because it didn't work out!'' Trish exclaimed. ''Why did you break up with Carrie?!''

''Because it didn't work out anymore since our kiss!'' I told her.

Trish looked at me in shock and I shut my mouth.

I most definitely shocked myself with that. Why did I just say that?!

Trish looked at me in disbelief and I swallowed.

That was it. If I ever had a chance with Trish it was gone by now.

''You broke up with Carrie because of me?'' Trish questioned me.

I didn't reply to that and looked down. Why couldn't I've been just quiet and not cry around?!

''Freckles?'' Trish asked me, and I still didn't reply, but this time I looked up to her.

Trish stared right back and I really had the urge to kiss her again.

I took a step up to her and she took a step back.

As I took another step she didn't move this time. I stared into her eyes and then at her lips.

How much I wanted to kiss them right now... I leaned down and Trish's eyes went wide, but she still didn't do anything.

Did she want that again, too?!

Right before our lips met my question got answered by Trish slapping me across the face.

I looked shocked at her and backed away. She shook her head with tears in her eyes.

''No.'' She told me and with that ran away from me.

I looked shocked and hurt after her. I did really want to kiss her and we almost kissed.

Why did she run away? She seemed like she wanted to do it too, and then again, maybe not.

Why couldn't she just be clear to me instead of like that?

It seriously was freaking me out and I was hurt.

What was I supposed to do now and how could I win Trish over?

Was it a good idea to even try to win her over?

* * *

><p><strong>Dez and Trish are really confused about their feelings. How will this end?<strong>

**Will they come together or not and will Austin and Ally find out?**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to leave a review! :D**

**Can we please reach the 17+ reviews with this chapter? :)**

**Gabrie**


	3. You know it, don't you?

**_Beta- Read by StylishFashionista. Thank you very much :)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everybody!<strong>

**It turned out that I was able to come home already today and I'm here with the second chapter of the Trez five shot for you! :D**

**I already finished it last week, but like I told you. I can only update at the weekends :/**

**Anyways I was really flattered by all the feedback I got. 14 reviews. You guys are seriously the best! :D**

**Also thanks for all the sweet messages and I hope you guys enjoy the second chapter and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**OMG! MY english teacher wants to use one of my Harry Potter One Shots for the english lessons (I live in Germany and that is like huge, since we actually have a native speaker in our class! :D ) :D I'm so excited! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously<strong>_

_**Dez's POV  
><strong>_

_''No.'' She told me and with that ran away from me._

_I looked shocked and hurt after her. I did really want to kiss her and we almost kissed._

_Why did she run away? She seemed like she wanted to do it too, and then again, maybe not._

_Why couldn't she just be clear to me instead of like that?_

_It seriously was freaking me out and I was hurt._

_What was I supposed to do now and how could I win Trish over?_

_Was it a good idea to even try to win her over?_

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

**Trish's POV**

The next day I went to Sonic Boom for the Austin and Ally Team meeting.

It was one of the last things I wanted to do after the almost kiss with Dez yesterday, but Austin and Ally would ask even more questions if I didn't come and I knew that.

I didn't want any more questions. I just want them all to leave me alone, because the thing itself was already freaking me out.

Dez almost kissed me and he told me that he broke up with Carrie because of the kiss after the Zalien convention.

Yeah, we cheated with each other on our partners, but did he mean it?

Did I mean it and did I want it too for real?!

I groaned at the thought and didn't know what to do.

Did Dez mean what he said?

This question was running through my mind since he said it and I barely got any sleep at night.

He was totally making me go crazy and I couldn't do anything against it.

That was just not fair to me. Why couldn't I think clearly and maybe even forget that guy in that way?!

It would make things so much easier for every single one of us. Austin and Ally and everyone else would call us crazy anyway if they knew.

I groaned again and went through the doors of Sonic Boom.

There were Austin and Ally already standing and Dez also just walked up to them.

I didn't even notice that he walked in front of me.

''Hey guys!'' I greeted them lamely and Dez turned around.

I didn't dare to look at him and saw how Austin and Ally shot each other a look. What was that supposed to mean?

''Hey Trish, hey Dez. What's up?'' Austin replied.

I rolled my eyes at that and told him, ''We have a Austin and Ally meeting, if you forgot.''

Austin nodded at that slowly and I rolled my eyes again.

''Well, and Trish for once isn't late.'' Ally exclaimed with fake happiness.

I groaned inside at that and didn't reply.

''Do you guys want to say anything?'' Dez now asked Austin and Ally.

I looked a bit stunned at him now and he crossed his arms, pouting. Since when was he so serious?

Well, he wasn't really himself the past days without a doubt, but this...

''Actually, we do really have to ask you something guys.'' Austin replied.

I looked in disbelief at the couple in front of me.

They wouldn't start with the whole thing again, would they? I already couldn't stand it the first time.

''What are you guys talking about?!'' I asked them, annoyed, even though I knew what they were talking about.

Austin and Ally looked at each other and both sighed.

''This is not cool at all.'' Dez stated and crossed his arms.

There was this little glimpse of his actual dezzyness, which made me smile, but I quickly stopped with the smiling.

Ally sighed and then replied, ''You guys still didn't tell us the real reasons from your break ups and for us it really is weird to understand why you guys broke up with Chase and Carrie.''

I knew it. I knew it. I knew it.

''I already told you my reasons.'' I said to them and crossed my arms.

Why couldn't they just let it fall?

Dez nodded and crossed his arms, too. ''I told them to you too.'' He added.

Yeah, one of them he told them maybe, but the other one he only told me, even though I didn't know if it was the truth.

Fact was that we both didn't forget the kiss after the Zalien convention and the almost kiss yesterday.

''Well, and we don't believe you, too. We're pretty sure that there is more behind the whole thing.'' Austin now replied.

Dez and I now shot each other a look and I quickly looked away. Did they know something?

Did they know that we kissed and that was the reason why they always tried to get more out of us?

I looked at Dez again and he looked softly back. I kinda felt a bit dizzy at his look.

His eyes and- Why was I thinking like that about someone like Freckles?!

''Guys!'' Ally now exclaimed.

We both looked at her, stunned, and she looked back angrily.

''Look, I know that you hate it to talk about feelings like that, but we just want to help you! Could you please give us somecredit as your best friends?!'' She asked us, hurt.

Okay, she had to know something. Otherwise she wouldn't have said something like this. How did she find out?

''You know it, don't you?'' I suddenly asked Austin and Ally.

Dez looked at me in shock and I looked back at the two in disbelief.

''What should we know?'' Austin asked me confused.

I looked mad at them. ''Don't play dumb!'' I told him.

Dez now looked at me, shocked. Did he tell them about the kiss?!

''Trish, I don't think that they really know-'' He started, but I shook my head and wanted to cut him off as Ally cut me off.

''What are you talking about Trish?!'' She asked me, totally confused.

I still didn't believe her.

''I'm talking about Dez's and I's kiss! You guys know about it and think that I broke up with Chase because of that, but that is not true! I broke up with Chase out of other reasons and not because of that stupid kiss!'' I cried madly at the guys.

All three looked shocked at me.

I looked like the same back. Did they maybe really not know and I just spilled the beans about-

''Dez and you kissed?!'' Ally asked me in disbelief.

Oh crap.

''I- I-'' I started, but then just quickly made a run for it out of Sonic Boom.

Why couldn't I just be quiet instead of spill something like this?! Now Austin and Ally knew because of me!

They knew about the kiss and probably thought that Dez and I were crazy.

Maybe I was. I kissed Freckles after all and I liked it.

**At Sonic Boom**

**Ally's POV**

''I- I-'' Trish started, but then quickly just made a run for it and out of Sonic Boom. I looked after her in total shock.

Trish and Dez kissed. Trish and Dez kissed. Trish and Dez kissed.

I couldn't believe that that really happened. How the heck did that happen?

I looked at Austin who looked back in shock and then we both looked at Dez who also looked shocked.

''Is there something you guys should've told us?'' Austin asked Dez.

Dez looked at Austin and then me. I also had my arms crossed, and Dez swallowed.

He probably didn't want to talk about it, but now I wanted to know what happened.

Trish and Dez kissed. That was just so crazy.

''What are you guys talking about?'' Dez replied, trying to sound confused.

I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes. ''Maybe about the fact that Trish and you kissed and after that broke up with Chase and Carrie?!'' I exclaimed a bit mad.

That was the reason why they broke up with them?! Because they had feelings for each other?

That had to be a joke. Trish and Dez?!

Okay, maybe it wasn't a joke, but it was just so shocking and I didn't really know what to think.

Well, we didn't exactly broke up with them right after...'' Dez started.

I looked even more shocked and confused at him. What did he mean with that?!

''You guys cheated on them with each other?!'' Austin asked Dez in disbelief.

Oh. Why did Austin came up with that and not me?

Dez looked down at that and nodded.

''When did that happen?!'' I questioned him confused.

Dez did look really hurt right now.

Well, Trish said that her break up with Chase had nothing to do with the kiss and that must've hurt him a lot.

''Well, it kinda happened- Forget it. I have to go.'' Dez replied and then just quickly ran out.

Austin and I looked shocked after him, but like with Trish neither of us moved.

How did all of this happen and how could we've not noticed it?

''Trish and Dez-'' Austin started, shocked, and I slowly nodded.

''They really kissed.'' I said.

Austin nodded at that and we both stayed quiet then.

''Wow, I expected a lot of reasons we would hear today, but not that.'' I added.

Austin also nodded at that and then we both sighed.

''How did that happen and when?!'' Austin asked.

I rolled my eyes at that. ''I know as much as you Austin.'' I replied.

Austin pouted at that and I took his hand. ''We have to find more out. I mean, how crazy is this?!'' Austin now exclaimed.

I nodded eagerly at that.

''Totally crazy and actually really unbelievable.'' I stated.

Austin nodded at that as well.

''Yeah, I mean, how did that happen?! Trish and Dez who literally fight so much and actually didn't like each other and-'' He started, but I shrugged and cut him off.

''Well, they didn't fight that much these days.'' I said.

It really was true. They still bickered a lot, but not as much as before.

I thought it was because they got along as friends and got more mature with serious relationships, but...

''Do you think it slowly stopped because they started having feelings for each other?'' Austin asked.

I sighed and shrugged at that. ''I honestly have no idea.'' I replied.

I really didn't have one. This was so confusing and new for both of us.

But one thing we had to face for sure. They were our best friends and if they really felt that way for each other...

''What should we do?'' I asked, worried.

Austin saw it and squeezed my hand, since we were still holding hands. It even made me a bit more calm, but just a bit.

''Well, they also accepted our relationship...'' Austin stated.

Yeah, but Austin and I weren't that weird together, were we?

''They are complete opposites.'' I said.

But I knew that we had to agree and maybe it would really work.

''But they like each other like it seems.'' I added and answered my own question.

Well, it was one of my biggest fears with those two not to long ago.

''Well, I guess we have to find that out.'' Austin told me.

I looked at him and then nodded. We had to talk to the two.

''I'll go and talk to Dez. He probably went home. You talk to Trish and we'll see what we can do.'' He added.

I nodded at that again and he smiled.

He leaned down to me and kissed me for 7 seconds.

I kissed back and felt fireworks exploding in my head. Kissing Austin was like what heaven must feel like.

As we broke apart he told me, ''I'll see you later or tomorrow.''

I nodded, a bit flustered, and with that, he walked away.

I really hoped that we both would have success and that we would find how this would go on.

Were Trish and Dez really in love with each other like that?

If yes, I knew how I had to react even though it was really weird and crazy.

Austin and I both knew and I would do it for my best friends.

If they loved each other it was probably for the best. They shouldn't end like Austin and me at first.

**At Dez's house**

**Dez's POV:**

After I left Austin and Ally and ran out of Sonic Boom I ran straight home and let myself fall on my bed in my room.

Luckily this time I didn't bump into Trish like the last time. The whole thing was already bad enough.

Trish told Austin and Ally that she didn't break up with Chase because of our kiss.

Did the kiss and the almost kiss even mean anything to her? It didn't seem like it anymore.

I didn't know what to think and I was hopelessly in love.

Trish accidently spilled that we kissed and now Austin and Ally knew and everything just got more complicated.

I groaned. Why couldn't it just be like before again?

Trish and I not liking each other, me being as goofy as always again and both happy.

_I broke up with Chase out of other reasons and not because of that stupid kiss! _That sentence from Trish was running through my mind the whole time.

I admitted that I broke up with Carrie because of that in her opinion ''stupid'' kiss and now I felt even more stupid than before.

It couldn't mean nothing to her, could it? The kiss was so intense and-

Well, I had no other kiss to compare it to with.

I sighed into my pillow and felt some tears in my eyes. ''Dez?'' suddenly someone said at the door.

I spun around and saw Austin standing there. Great. Just Great.

I quickly rubbed my eyes and sat completely up.

''Hey Austin. What's up?'' I asked Austin, trying to sound normal.

Austin rolled his eyes at that. ''You ask me what's up after Trish blurted out that you and her cheated on Chase and Carrie with kissing each other?'' He replied.

I flinched at that and at first didn't reply. Why did he have to come?

Okay, he was my best friend, but still.

''Dez, Trish spilled the beans. I want to have an explanation.'' Austin told me, coming up to me.

I didn't want to give an explanation to him. I didn't want to explain anything to anyone.

I just wanted to forget Trish and that was it.

Well, I didn't want to forget her, but I probably had to after what she said.

''Not everything can go as smoothly as it did with Ally and you.'' I just stated pouting and crossed my arms.

Austin looked at me in disbelief. I wanted to change the subject, but it didn't really seem like it worked that good at all.

''You think that it went smoothly with Ally and I?!'' Austin asked me in disbelief.

Okay, I knew that it didn't go that smoothly, but like I said.

I wanted to change the subject and besides- After all they at least came together.

With Trish and me I barely had any hopes there.

''Ally and I broke up one time because we couldn't make our relationship work and as I tried to ask her out again she went for Gavin. Dez, Ally's and I's relationship went everything but smoothly!'' Austin exclaimed, mad.

Okay, I didn't mean to make my best friend mad.

''Well, it went smoother than Trish and I did. With us everything goes downhill.'' I stated.

Maybe I just said too much.

Austin looked a bit stunned at me and I swallowed.

I didn't want to talk about this anymore. It was just making me feel really hurt and I hated it to be like this.

''Do you want to talk about it?'' Austin suddenly asked me.

I shook my head at that. ''But you do have to talk about the thing at some point.'' Austin added.

Wow. That made it so much better.

He was right and I knew it, but I didn't want to talk and he should know that, too.

Austin sighed and then asked, ''Could you at least tell me when it happened?''

I swallowed at that and thought about it. Well, he already knew that it happened after all.

''After the Zalien convention after Ally and you went away, I talked still about how I wanted to go there and why Trish didn't make fun of me and then she said because she wanted me to be there. I was shocked about that, we talked about it and somehow ended up kissing even though it was really wrong.'' I replied, replaying the scene in my head.

Austin nodded at that, looking a bit shocked.

''Wow. It happened just shortly after the Zalien convention and Ally and I just went away?'' He asked and I nodded.

''It probably wouldn't have happened if you would've stayed to cheer me up.'' I stated.

''Well, it couldn't have been that bad if you broke up with Carrie because of that now.'' Austin replied.

I looked in disbelief at him and he shrugged.

He knew that he got me there and I knew it, too.

''Even though I don't get why you broke up with her that late. I mean, Trish would have the excuse that she wanted to break up with Chase personally, but...'' Austin stated, but I didn't reply to that.

I actually thought I might could forget Trish to be honest.

I at least tried it and failed horribly at the end.

''Fine. Don't answer that question.'' Austin said while pouting.

I kept quiet and crossed my arms.

''Why would it be so hard to answer that question?'' Austin asked, but I still didn't reply.

I didn't feel like I really had to reply to that question.

I just had hoped that I could forget Trish since she continued to be with Chase, but I didn't want to say that still.

I myself felt horrible for what I did to Carrie and I knew that I shouldn't have done that, but I couldn't change it now.

''Okay, fine, but could you please answer one last question?'' Austin now pleaded me.

I looked at him in confusion and he looked back seriously. What would come now?

''What do you want to ask me?'' I asked him, confused and terrified.

Hopefully it wouldn't be that bad. The question, I meant.

Austin swallowed and then sighed.

''Do you love Trish and do you really want to get together with her? Please be honest.'' He asked me, and I looked at him, really shocked.

* * *

><p><strong>Trish spilled the beans about the kiss and Austin asked Dez an important question. How will this end?<strong>

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews again and sorry for the cliffy, but it had to be! :D**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**Can we reach the 10+ reviews for this chapter? :)**

**I would be beyond happy if we could and next week will come the next and second last chapter! :)**

**Gabrie**


	4. You do?

**_Beta- Read by StylishFashionista. Thank you very much :)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everybody!<strong>

**I'm here with a new chapter for you! :D**

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews I got and all the love! I was so happy about it! :D**

**I know that it comes a bit late, but my best friend celebrated his birthday today (he's one week older than me, but celebrated today and mine is tomorrow! YAY! :D ) and I didn't have any time to update sooner and I really am sorry about that :/**

**Anyways, I better stop about birthdays and so on and let you read the new chapter! :D**

**I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously<strong>_

_**Dez's POV**_

_''Okay, fine, but could you please answer one last question?'' Austin now pleaded me._

_I looked at him in confusion and he looked back seriously. What would come now?_

_''What do you want to ask me?'' I asked him, confused and terrified._

_Hopefully it wouldn't be that bad. The question, I meant._

_Austin swallowed and then sighed._

_''Do you love Trish and do you really want to get together with her? Please be honest.'' He asked me, and I looked at him, really shocked._

* * *

><p><strong>At Trish's house<strong>

**Trish's POV**

After I just blurted out that I was in love with Dez I quickly ran away from the others and home.

I couldn't believe that I really blurted that out.

I thought that Austin and Ally knew something, but they didn't and now I was the one standing there like a goof.

What was I supposed to do?

They were probably totally shocked and didn't even know what to think about the whole thing. I didn't know either.

Dez and I kissed and Austin and Ally knew now.

I told them that I didn't break up with Chase because of the kiss, which was a complete lie.

It was the bigger one of the two reasons I had and I was screwed now.

What if Dez was hurt now?

Why did I even care about this? I shouldn't care about Freckles at all!

I groaned into my pillow as the door went open.

''Trish? We have to talk.'' Ally told me.

I turned around in disbelief and looked at her in shock.

I raised an eyebrow at her and then replied, ''WELL, hello to you, too.''

I tried to play it cool, but I was totally freaking out inside. I was in freaking love with Dez!

How could I stay calm at all with this?!

Ally sighed and came up to me, sitting down on my bed. ''You probably don't want to talk about it, but-''

''You can say whatever you want Ally. I won't talk about what happened between Dez and I.'' I stated and crossed my arms.

I definitely won't talk about it. Ally could say what she wanted.

I knew that I should talk about it, but I didn't really want to.

Ally sighed again at that and looked at me pleadingly.

''I just want an explanation how that happened. You can't blame Austin and me for being shocked.'' She told me.

I really couldn't, but... I groaned and then replied, ''It happened after the Zalien convention after Austin and you went away. I kinda let SLIP out that I did want to go there with Freckles and then we somehow ended up kissing.''

That was the short, short version of the whole thing.

''You guys cheated on your PARTNERS over a month ago?!'' Ally asked me in disbelief.

I nodded at that and swallowed.

As if I was really proud of what I did even though it felt so right in that moment.

''It was out of the heat of the moment!'' I exclaimed, trying to defend myself.

Ally crossed her arms and shook her head in disbelief at me.

''Why did you break up with Chase then at the prom?'' She asked me.

I didn't reply to that at first. I had no idea what to say now. I was literally trapped to say at least.

''It didn't work out and I wanted to make the break up in person?'' I replied more as a question.

Ally and I both knew that I was lying. Ally sighed and then asked me, ''Do you have feelings for Dez, Trish?''

I looked at her in shock and she looked back seriously.

I honestly did have feelings for Dez, but I most definitely didn't want to talk about it.

''I mean... It's totally crazy and unbelievable, but do you?'' Ally added.

Wow, this made it so much better right now.

''Of course not! It was just out of the heat of the moment!'' I exclaimed again, but it sounded less and less convincing.

Ally shook her head and looked at me, serious.

''Yeah, and Austin and I broke up again.'' She replied sarcastically.

''You did?'' I asked her in fake shock, trying to sound funny.

Ally shot me a look and I shrugged. ''I don't have feelings for Freckles.'' I tried again.

Why couldn't she just believe me?!

Well, I wasn't believing myself, since I knew that it wasn't the truth, but I tried to convince Ally that she wouldn't think I went totally mad.

''Trish, it is okay if you are.'' Ally told me.

Didn't she just tell me that it would be totally crazy and unbelievable?

I thought that, too by the way. It was everything but normal or okay.

I really had to be gone mad. This boy wasn't good for me.

''Trish-''

''It's not okay!'' I cried now. ''It's not normal that I am crazy in love with that doofus! I shouldn't be in love with him and that kiss should've never happened! I should still be head over heels into Chase!''

Ally looked at me in total shock and I swallowed again.

I didn't want to blurt something out again, but I just had to.

I hated this so much, yet I couldn't get Dez out of my head.

Especially not his soft lips and his beautiful eyes and his looks at me and- Stop it, Trish de la Rosa.

''Wow. I never thought that you would get dreamy eyes because of Dez Wade.'' Ally stated.

I looked at her in disbelief and she chuckled.

''I didn't get dreamy eyes because of Freckles whatever!'' I exclaimed.

Ally chuckled at that and I crossed my arms. ''Yes, yes you did.'' She replied.

I looked at her madly and she now giggled a bit. ''It actually is kinda sweet.'' She stated.

''Did you make out too much with Austin or what happened to my best friend?!'' I asked her in shock.

Ally went bright red at that and I looked at her madly. She couldn't really think that that was sweet.

''I am serious, Trish. It would be weird yet sweet and new with you guys. You would make a great couple. You should try it out with Dez.'' She told me.

I quickly shook my head at that. Now she had gone nuts.

''I won't try it with Freckles!'' I told her determiningly.

Ally looked at me, a bit stunned, and I sighed inside.

That could never work with Dez and me and I knew it.

''Why not?!'' She asked me, confused.

I swallowed and then replied, ''Because it isn't meant to be and I know that. Freckles should know that, too.''

I looked down at that, hurt.

I did really like Dez and I liked the kiss and I wanted to kiss him again, but- No.

''But-'' Ally started, but I shook my head again.

''I think it's better if you go now.'' I added.

Ally looked at me in shock and I looked back seriously.

Ally looked still shocked, but sighed after a while. Then she really stood up and looked at me guiltily.

''Fine. I'm going, but if you change your mind or you need help, you can come to me and you know that. Think about it, Trish.'' She said to me and with that walked out.

I groaned at the door and let myself fall on my bed again.

Why did this have to happen again?

**At Dez's house**

**Austin's POV**

''Do you love Trish and do you really want to get together with her? Please be honest.'' I asked him and he looked at me, really shocked.

I knew that I hit a nerve there, but I wanted to know the truth and the whole truth.

I wanted to know if Trish and Dez really wanted to be together and if I would find it out like that, it was fine with me, but I wanted to find it out.

Dez still looked shocked and didn't say anything.

He opened his mouth and closed it again and I was 90% sure that I already knew the answer.

It was shocking, but I knew that it was true and it was just- Wow.

I didn't even have words for what was just happening.

''Maybe I do...'' Dez suddenly replied, looking down at his feet.

I looked even more shocked and he still looked down.

Not only the fact that he was ACTING weirder and weirder because of Trish, but also what could happen when it didn't work made me worries.

What if she broke up with him and he was at the end of his nerves? What if-

Okay, I should think about Trish and Dez first. Not about Ally's and my careers. That was just wrong.

''Do you or do you not?'' I asked.

Dez should say it with a honest voice and not an unsure one.

I would help him, but not if he wasn't sure with it himself. Then it would make no sense at all.

Dez looked at me seriously and then swallowed and nodded.

''Yes, I do really like Trish and I want to be with her. I might even be in... love with her.'' He then replied.

My mouth went wide open and Dez went bright red. Oh my god.

''You are 100% sure?'' I asked.

Not that I thought that Dez was lying to me, but after all it was really, really, really unbelievable to say that at least.

''110%. More sure than that zebras doesn't exist.'' Dez replied.

Okay, this was serious now. WELL, and from Dez looks I saw that he was definitely hoping that I would help him with his and as his best friend I also wanted to help him.

I just had no idea how yet.

''Okay, then we need a plan.'' I suddenly stated, determined.

I didn't have one, but we needed one and we both knew that.

Dez looked at me in shock. ''You are really going to help me with this? Even though you think that it is totally crazy?'' He asked me.

I didn't even say the word crazy in any of my sentences. How did he know?

Okay, it was kinda crazy, but- I nodded at him.

''Yes, I will help you and of course I will. Trish and you are my best friends and you guys deserve to be happy. I don't know how we'll do it, but we need a plan.'' I stated.

Dez still looked shocked at me, but nodded eagerly now in response.

''Okay, but-'' He started, but then his smile suddenly faded. ''But Trish said that she didn't break up with Chase, because of the kiss. She probably doesn't even feel the same way.''

He looked down at that and I sighed.

Okay, this might be more complicated then I thought, but maybe-

''What if she lied because she also thinks that it's wrong and wanted to cover it up?'' I suggested, trying to cheer my best friend up.

I didn't want Dez to be depressed over this.

I wanted to help him and to get Trish and him together. Both of them deserved to be happy.

''I don't know. I can also imagine that Trish did mean it and I would make a fool out of myself as always with her and this time I would even feel stupid for once.'' Dez replied.

Okay, this was getting way more serious than I imagined.

''Well, I guess that you have to figure that out and we are going to help you.'' Ally suddenly told Dez, standing at the door.

Dez and I looked at each other in shock and then at Ally. Then I looked relieved. We could need all the help we can take to get an idea for this.

And Ally was my girlfriend and Trish's best best friend.

She had to know what to do or at least better ideas than Dez and me. At least I hoped so.

**Dez's POV**

''Well, I guess that you have to figure that out and we are going to help you.'' Ally suddenly told me, standing at the door.

Austin and I looked at each other in shock and then I looked at her in shock.

What was Ally doing here? How did she come in and how much did she hear?

Well, the second one didn't matter anymore, since she wanted to help, but I was still shocked about the whole situation right now.

''And with Ally we definitely have the perfect help!'' Austin exclaimed happily.

Ally blushed at that and I sighed. If this would end in a couple meeting now I was lost.

''How much did you hear?'' I now asked Ally.

Ally looked at me with raised eyebrows, but then shrugged.

''Not that much, but I was at Trish's and do know about the whole situation and about the fact that she-'' There she stopped and Austin and I looked at her, waiting.

''That she what?!'' Austin now asked, and I nodded.

I wanted to know the end of the sentence. I wanted to know what Trish she'd!

''Uhm- Nothing?!'' Ally replied more as a question.

Austin and I looked at her in disbelief.

''You do know if the kiss meant something to her or not, don't you?'' I now asked her.

Austin and Ally looked at me, a bit shocked, and I looked back in confusion.

''What?!'' I questioned them, mad.

Ally sighed and shook her head.

''Nothing. It's just that this is something that Trish told me in private and I don't want to just spill it. You have to find it out yourself, Dez.'' She replied.

I looked at her in disbelief and she looked back seriously. She couldn't be serious!

''Why can't you tell me? It would be easier for me to finally find a way to get the girl I want.'' I pleaded.

Austin nodded at that and Ally sighed and shook her head.

''Trish is my best friend and I won't just spill it like that.'' She replied.

I looked at her again in disbelief and looked down.

''But you might have a chance...'' Ally added.

My eyes went wide at that. Trish lied earlier and I did have a chance?!

''She didn't say if she really want that, but she said something that sounded like it maybe...'' Ally stated.

Austin laughed and put an arm around Ally.

''You're a horrible liar I have to admit, but we have to find a way that Dez can win Trish over.'' He told us.

Ally crossed her arms and he kissed her cheek.

She just blushed and I rolled my eyes, but then got serious again.

''How am I supposed to do that?'' I asked my best friends.

''Maybe with something that you guys both like. Something like a Zalien thing or so.'' Austin suggested.

I looked down at that and shook my head, thinking about that day...

''She does know that Carrie and I went at our first date to one of the Zalien movies and she didn't seem that happy about it because it actually was kinda our thing.'' I said to Austin and Ally.

The two looked at each other.

''Maybe Trish didn't mean it like that.'' Ally told me.

Austin and I quickly shook our heads. ''You don't make jokes about Zalien movies.'' I stated and Austin nodded eagerly.

Ally sighed and crossed her arms.

''What could we do then?'' Austin now asked.

I honestly had no idea and was slowly getting desperate.

What could we do that I could win Trish over? I wanted to be with her and I honestly had no idea how.

Why did this have to be so hard with the two of us?

''I have no idea and this is not cool.'' I said and pouted.

Austin and Ally looked guilty at me and I flopped down on my bed, sighing.

Why did it have to be so hard to be in love with someone else besides Carrie?

''Maybe I have an idea...'' Ally suddenly stated.

I sat up and looked at her in confusion.

''Tell us!'' Austin exclaimed, excited.

Ally looked down and Austin and I looked at her, confused. Why was she like that?!

''Well, I don't know if it'll work, but Trish does like it, too actually...'' Ally added.

''Just tell us please Ally! I have to know!'' I told her pleadingly.

If it gave any chance to win Trish over... ''I would do anything!'' I added, desperate.

I really would.

Ally just had to tell me what and I would do it for Trish.

For the girl I love more than anything else and I want to be with.

''Okay, I'll tell you.'' Ally replied after a while of mustering me. ''Well, you could...''

* * *

><p><strong>That was my second last chapter for the five shot :D<strong>

**Dez and Trish are both in love with each other and Auslly want to help. Will it work?**

**Can't believe that it really is almost over and I can't promise that I'll post the new A&A story already next week.**

**But you'll get it the lates in two weeks! I'm working on the second chapter right now and when I have four I'll post it! :)**

**It's some crazy story line and I can't wait for you guys to read it :D**

**Gabrie**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to leave a review! :D**


	5. The End

**_Beta- Read by StylishFashionista. Thank you very much :)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everybody!<strong>

**I'm here with the last chapter of my five shot for you! :D**

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews I got and all the love! I was so happy about it! :D**

**I can't believe that this story is already ending and I honestly am only at chapter 3 of my soon upcoming A&A story and I want to have at least 4 chapters, before posting anything, but I hope that I'll finish chapter 3 and 4 soon to give you the first chapter! :D**

**It's going to be a story like you're probably not used to or at least I hope so :D**

**Anyways here's my last chapter of the story!**

**Thanks for all the support through the other chapters :)**

**I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously<strong>_

_**Dez's POV**_

_''Well, I don't know if it'll work, but Trish does like it, too actually...'' Ally added._

_''Just tell us please Ally! I have to know!'' I told her pleadingly._

_If it gave any chance to win Trish over... ''I would do anything!'' I added, desperate._

_I really would._

_Ally just had to tell me what and I would do it for Trish._

_For the girl I love more than anything else and I want to be with._

_''Okay, I'll tell you.'' Ally replied after a while of mustering me. ''Well, you could...''_

* * *

><p><strong>The next day at Sonic Boom<strong>

**Trish's POV**

I was the next day on my way to Sonic Boom, lost in thoughts about the talk yesterday with Ally.

Why did I tell her all of this and why did she tell me to go after Freckles even though she didn't think of us like that together?

Did the relationship with Austin BLIND her or what was wrong with that girl?

I seriously didn't get it and it didn't make any sense at all.

I sighed and continued walking, trying to think of something else, but all my thoughts went back to Freckles.

He was in my mind the whole time. I already thought about him a lot since the kiss, but since the prom...

Why couldn't he break up with Carrie when I wasn't there and not like this?

Well, I wasn't much nicer with the thing with Chase, but Chase wouldn't have been there for long anymore.

Speaking of which, he flew home today. I still had the SMS in mind that he wrote me:

_Goodbye Trish. I really thought that what we had was special, but you just let it go because of ''Freckles''. Don't tell me that I'm wrong, because I saw it. The look you gave Dez as you broke up with me. I can't believe that I really lost you because of him but it seemed like it just couldn't be. I hope you have fun with craving after him. -Chase_

It did hurt me after all to hear something like this from Chase.

Freckles was better than him in my opinion.

Oh my god. Did I really just think that?

Why couldn't I just stop thinking about Dez like that?!

I shouldn't be in love with him and definitely not think what I just thought about him. This was getting crazy.

I groaned and went into Sonic Boom where Austin and Ally were at the piano, whispering and smiling at each other.

Gosh, I couldn't see all of this mushiness right now.

They knew what happened yesterday and still were like that.

Why did I even come here today? I didn't have to come.

There was no Austin and Ally meeting and I'd probably have to see Dez.

I should probably go home again and eat some ice-cream and watch some cheesy movies. Just because I could, of course.

I just wanted to turn around as Ally greeted me, ''Hey Trish!''

I groaned inside and looked at my best friend who beamed at me like nothing happened.

''Hey guys.'' I replied lamely.

Austin also grinned like nothing happened yesterday and asked, ''What's up?''

Now I looked in disbelief at him.

They wanted to pretend like nothing happened? Fine with me.

I shrugged and walked up to them. As long as Freckles wasn't there I could do that I guess..

''Nothing much. Just woke up and ate breakfast before coming here.'' I replied.

Ally looked at me in disbelief. ''It's 12 p.m.!'' She exclaimed.

I shrugged at that. ''So? We don't have school for the next few weeks. We are on break.'' I replied.

Ally crossed her arms madly and I just shrugged again.

''Well, you could've done something productive.'' Austin stated, trying to defend his girlfriend.

I crossed my arms and asked, ''Like what?''

At that Austin went quiet again and I had to laugh. Ally shot me a look and I just chuckled again.

Austin shrugged, too and then chuckled a bit. Ally shot him a look, too.

''I totally think that this is a great idea.'' A familiar female voice said, coming into Sonic Boom.

I spun around to see Carrie, coming in with Dez. My heart broke at the sight.

He had a bouquet of roses in his hand and he smiled at Carrie.

''Thank you Carrie. You are really great.'' Dez told her, and my heart broke even more.

I thought that he liked me, too. I knew that I actually didn't want this, but I thought that he liked me, too.

''Hey guys.'' Ally now also greeted them, confused and shocked.

Carrie chuckled and then stated, ''I have to go. See you around. Good luck, Dez.''

She hugged said person and with that walked away.

I looked after her in disbelief and then to Dez.

He smiled widely over both ears and Ally asked, ''Is there something you have to tell us Dez?''

Dez shook his head and I looked even more mad now. He most definitely had to tell us something.

''No. I just met Carrie at the mall and she walked me to Sonic Boom.'' Dez replied.

I looked furious now. How could he lie right into my face after all what happened?

''It didn't seem like it.'' I snapped at him, mad.

He couldn't do that to me. Not to me, Trish de la Rosa.

**Dez's POV**

''It didn't seem like it.'' Trish snapped at me, mad.

Oh gosh. I didn't mean to make Trish mad.

I really just met Carrie at the mall while thinking about which roses I should choose for Trish.

What happened really wasn't anything bad.

It was actually really nice from Carrie to help me.

You want to know what happened? I can tell you that...

_**Flashback**_

_I was at the flower shop to look for some flowers for Trish. _

_Ally told me that Trish didn't only like to see romantic things, but that she also loved it when boys do such things to her and I wanted to do something cute for her. _

_Well, the actual date would be the real romantic thing, but this was just to win her over and for her to actually agree on a date._

_ I really hoped that she would._

_But which flowers should I choose? _

_Normally I had other ideas for dates for Trish and me, but I really had to put the last straw. _

_After what happened, I had no other choice anymore._

_ If it was for Trish, I would also change completely if it had to be._

_ I sighed and looked at the flowers again._

_''I think that Trish said something about white and yellow roses that she likes them the best sometime.'' Someone suddenly told me from behind. _

_I spun around to see my ex Carrie standing there. _

_She looked at me with a slight smile and I looked at her in shock. _

_''Don't look at me like that. I might not be the brightest bulb, but I do know why you left me.'' She added._

_I looked even more shocked at her and she giggled._

_ ''You are not mad?!'' I asked her. _

_Carrie looked at me in confusion. ''Why? Because you want to be with the girl you really love?'' She replied._

_I shrugged at that and slowly nodded. _

_Carrie shook her head at that. ''I saw the looks you gave Trish. I was hurt as you broke up with me, but not stupid like I said.'' She told me._

_ I looked at her, stunned but relieved. ''Means that that we can still be friends?'' I asked hopefully._

_''No.'' Carrie replied._

_ I looked at her in shock and she added, ''Not until you got that thing with Trish and now buy those roses before I do it and bring it to her.''_

_ I looked shocked at her. ''You would do that?'' I asked her. _

_Carrie rolled her eyes and took the bouquet with white and yellow roses and gave it to me._

_ ''Come on. You won't have the whole day.'' She told me. __''How do you even know that Trish is also in those kind of things? She told us that in a rather private moment.''_

_I waved my hand and replied, ''Ally. She wants to help me.'' _

_''Oh yeah, after your best friend broke up with my sister because of her.'' Carrie added._

_ I nodded at that and Carrie shook her head. _

_''Let's just buy this roses. I'll go with you to Sonic Boom that you won't chicken out and… Maybe we can really still be friends.'' Carrie added._

_ I grinned and nodded._

_That sounded good to me. Really good._

_ ''Sounds good.'' I replied and almost sprinted to the cashier._

_ If Trish also says yes... That would really be heaven for me._

_**Flashback end**_

Carrie really helped me with the choosing, since Ally forgot to tell me which flowers Trish liked the best.

I looked at Trish who still looked hurt. I swallowed at that and sighed, shaking my head.

I walked up to her and she looked at me in confusin.

''I only have to tell you something and for the record: Carrie and I are just friends again.'' I replied. Trish had her arms crossed and I sighed.

''It didn't seem that way to me.'' She told me.

I looked for help to Ally and Austin, but they looked everywhere but at me.

Great. What was I supposed to say now? I wasn't good at things like this.

Trish wasn't good at it either. What was I supposed to do?

''But it wasn't, because I don't have feelings for her anymore and you should know that the best.'' I replied.

Trish looked at me in confusion. ''Why should I know that the best?'' She asked me.

Why was she playing dumb now? Couldn't she see that those roses were for her and I was trying to ask her out right now?

''Because those roses are for you, not Carrie.'' I said to her.

Please just believe me, Trish. Please.

''What if I don't want the roses?'' Trish suddenly asked.

I looked at her, confused and shocked.

Did Ally lie about what she said about Trish feeling the same?

''Well, you should take them, because they are part one of what I want to do and ask you.'' I stated.

Trish looked at me in confusion and I gave her the roses.

She at least didn't drop them. I really hoped that she liked them.

''What do you mean with parts?'' Trish asked me, confused.

I chuckled at that nervously and looked down on the floor. You can do this, Dez.

''Well, the second part is that I wanted to ask you out on a date.'' I just blurted out.

Trish's eyes went wide and I knew that that wasn't the way Ally explained to me, but I just started rambling.

''The kiss after the Zalien convention meant a lot to me and I really, really, really, really want to be together with you Trish. I love you and I know that you can't feel nothing for me and I really do hope that you say yes, because I want to be with you and make you happy. I want to be better than Chase and I want to be with you what I already said, but- I don't know what to say anymore, but that pretty much was it.'' I stated.

**Trish's POV**

''The kiss after the Zalien convention meant a lot to me and I really, really, really, really want to be together with you Trish. I love you and I know that you can't feel nothing for me and I really do hope that you say yes, because I want to be with you and make you happy. I want to be better than Chase and I want to be with you what I already said, but- I don't know what to say anymore, but that pretty much was it.'' He stated.

I looked at him in shock. He wanted me, too and asked me out, but-

I still wasn't sure if I wanted that. Well, I did want it, but-

This was so wrong, wasn't it?

Dez looked at me pleadingly and I looked down at the roses. White and yellow.

How did he know that they were my favorite?

I looked at Ally who put her thumbs up along with Austin.

I looked back at Dez who looked still at me pleadingly.

Oh gosh. Those eyes and that pleading smile and- I couldn't.

''I'm sorry, but I don't think that this is a good idea.'' I stated and gave him the roses back.

Ally and Austin both gasped and I started to walk into the direction of the entrance.

I had tears in my eyes. I wanted to be with him so much, but at the same time, I didn't.

I knew that I was complicated, but-

Suddenly I heard how the roses fell on the floor. What did just happen?

I didn't dare to look back and wanted to continue walking as Dez suddenly spun me around.

I looked confused at him and then started, ''Dez, I tol-''

But there his lips were already mine and he kissed me with a passion that- Wow.

I've never been kissed like this. It was heated and with a bit force, yet so passionate.

He was a damn good kisser. The kiss was even better than the last one and my regrets flew away.

He wouldn't have kissed me like that if he really had something with Carrie again.

I sneaked my arms around his neck and kissed back now. This kiss was just too good.

I even ignored the gasping from Austin and Ally in the background.

Dez smiled against my lips and depended the kiss.

Fireworks were exploding in my head and I melted in his arms even though I tried to stay on my tip toes to reach him.

As we broke apart because we were out of air, Dez smiled at me.

''Please go out with me. I want to show you that I am the right boyfriend for you.'' He pleaded me.

I looked at the floor where the roses were all around and then to Austin and Ally.

They still stared in shock and awe at us.

''I don't need a date to know that you're a good boyfriend.'' I told him.

Dez's face totally lit up and I chuckled. ''But-'' I added and he looked down.

I laughed and then said, ''At our date as girlfriend and boyfriend I'd rather not have my flowers on the floor.''

At that even Austin and Ally had to laugh, and Dez laughed, too.

He hugged me tight and then replied, ''Won't ever happen again, Trish. I promise and I love you.''

At that my heart melted even more.

I punched him in the shoulder and Dez exclaimed, ''Ouch! For what was that?''

I rolled my eyes at him and replied, ''For making me so mushy and melting me just by saying things like this.''

Dez looked at me guiltily, but I smiled and added, ''But I love you, too Freckles.''

* * *

><p><strong>And Trish and Dez did come together at the end even though Trish was stubborn at first, but Dez knows how to deal with it :D<strong>

**What did you think of my five shot for you guys? :)**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it and don't forget to leave a review! :D**

**Gabrie**


	6. AN!

**Hay people! I have good news! :D**

**Since I don't have that much time to update anymore on my stories (because of some other big projects outside from fan fiction net) I now made an instagram account for fan fiction net :)**

**On this account will be exclusive sneak peaks of new chapters from my stories and infos about stories :)**

**Also for my 100th in general for GMW :D**

**If you want to know more follow the account!**

**The link is on my profile pretty much at the top! :)**

**Hope to see you there and that it's hopefully a bit less worse for you now that I'm so horrible in updating :/**

**Love you guys as always xx**


End file.
